


fuck it

by sexscheme



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dopplegangers!Kino and Hyunggu, M/M, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexscheme/pseuds/sexscheme
Summary: yeet





	1. Chapter 1

Yuto isn’t thinking about anything in particular when he says it. 

“Wanna get out of here?”

He’s out in a club because his friends suggested a break from school and work. He isn’t usually the type to be so carefree but when his friends want him to do something, they will annoy him to the point where he’ll listen and follow through. Speaking of said friends, they’re nowhere to be found since they all entered the club together.

“Sure,” the guy says. 

For some reason Yuto is surprised by his response even though he really shouldn’t be. He was approached by quite possibly the prettiest man Yuto has ever met. Platinum blonde hair, large brown eyes, strong eyebrows, and a jawline so sharp Yuto could almost believe it can cut things. He’s dressed in all black, the contrast in colors making it impossible to ignore him. He’s the type of pretty most girls dream to be. 

Yuto has been drinking and dancing with this beautiful stranger all night and now with the unexpected answer he receives, he realizes he should probably learn this guy’s name at least. 

“What’s your name?” Yuto asks over the loud music.

“Kino,” he looks up at Yuto with half a smirk and a knowing look. 

The sultry music playing in the club doesn’t help with the rising tension forming between them. Yuto is about to introduce himself when Kino suddenly pulls him into a kiss. He licks at Yuto’s lip, begging to be let inside and Yuto lets him. He tastes like a mix of different alcohols but Yuto isn’t complaining with the way things are heating up. Kino is running his hands all over Yuto’s chest and neck while Yuto can’t help but bring him closer by grabbing his waist and ass. Kino moans a little into the kiss which makes Yuto shiver just a bit. 

There’s so much tongue and spit in the kiss, but Yuto can feel how excited they’re both getting. They start grinding against each other, but Yuto doesn’t want to waste any more time by dry humping each other in some random club. Yuto breaks them apart to catch his breath and takes Kino by the hand to walk him outside. Yuto hails for a cab while Kino continues kissing at his neck and palming Yuto’s dick through his jeans. The ride back to Yuto’s place is almost unbearable because Kino keeps the heat up by grabbing Yuto’s hand and sucking on his fingers. 

They get inside Yuto’s room and Kino instantly pins Yuto to the door only to drop down to his knees while giving him this look, and Yuto feels his cock twitch at the sight. Kino unbuckles Yuto’s jeans and pulls everything down at once, desperate to get the taste of cock in his mouth. He licks at the tip twice before taking all of Yuto in his mouth. Yuto grunts and sighs in relief as he grabs onto the soft blonde locks of hair. Kino continues by sucking and licking while bobbing his head up and down. Yuto hasn’t gotten a blowjob this good in awhile. Kino pulls off for air but pumps him with his hand and sucks at his balls. 

He’s about to put his mouth back when Yuto stops him and tells him to get on the bed. 

“You’re a hasty one aren’t you?” Kino’s soft deep voice makes Yuto that much more excited.

Yuto doesn’t respond, only pushes Kino down onto the bed and takes the rest of his clothes off while Kino does the same. Yuto hears him giggle when he pushes him and can’t help but think that it was really cute. Getting back into things, Yuto climbs on top of Kino and kisses down his neck and chest. He focuses on licking and sucking on his nipples while pumping him at the same time. Yuto enjoys the sounds Kino makes whenever he bites down a little too hard on them. He starts making his way down lower when Kino stops him, right before Yuto was about to take his cock in his mouth. 

“I want to cum with you inside me,” Kino says seductively and what’s Yuto supposed to say? No? He reaches for the lube and condom inside his nightstand drawer and immediately pours some on his fingers. He’s surprised when the first finger goes in smoothly. He looks up at Kino, raising his eyebrow in question.

“I went out tonight with a goal in mind,” Kino smiles innocently, but Yuto can’t help but laugh a little. He also can’t help but imagine Kino fingering himself earlier in the day, making his cock harder than before. Yuto starts to suck on Kino’s cock while he adds another finger and relishes in the half sigh half moan Kino releases. He keeps a steady pace while scissoring Kino open, watching as his slick hole loosens up. Once he adds the third finger, Kino is begging desperately for him to just get on with it and fuck him. Yuto unironically compares him to a whining child when he starts getting a bit too loud and verbal with his wishes. 

Yuto finally decides he’s ready, puts the condom on, and lubes up a little more before pushing inside Kino. They both let out a long and hard grunt and Yuto feels relief after not paying attention to his own needs. Kino starts rolling his hips, trying to gain some friction, but Yuto decidedly pulls out almost all the way just to ram hard back into him. The desperation starts to kick in and Yuto doesn’t hold back. He fucks into Kino hard and fast with no intentions of slowing down. He leans down to lick and bite at Kino’s neck while all Kino can do is hold onto Yuto and moan like a bitch in heat. Kino wasn’t expecting to feel so breathless while getting fucked into the mattress but he’s loving every minute of it. Sooner than later, Yuto can feel himself getting closer to cumming when Kino gets up to change positions. He starts riding him faster and harder than before, moaning please over and over again. Yuto can’t help but grab Kino’s hips to slam him down and make his thrusts deeper. 

“Please, can I cum? Please let me cum,” Kino asks and Yuto is taken aback by the authority given to him.

“Yes baby, I want you to cum,” and with that Kino cums with a high-pitched cry on his lips, cum getting everywhere on the both of them. Yuto cums when he feels Kino tightening up on him for the last time. Yuto gently brings them back down to lay on the bed to catch their breaths. Yuto is wondering how the word baby fell so easily out of his mouth when he was asked such a question, but Yuto is exhausted and decides that now is not the best time to think about what just happened.

Despite being exhausted, Yuto gets up to throw the used condom away and grab a towel to clean themselves up, but when he comes back Kino is already asleep. He tries his best to quietly clean him up despite his legs feeling weak. Yuto wipes himself down too before crawling back into the bed and wondering if Kino is the type of person who will still be here the next morning or if he’ll be gone by the time Yuto wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than the first chapter but i just wanted to give yall something so :,)

The next morning Yuto wakes up to an empty bed. He’s disappointed but not surprised. He lies in bed thinking about last night and smiles to himself. He’s glad he let himself go last night after all the stress he’d been under. Maybe his friends aren’t as annoying as he makes them out to be. 

He gets out of bed and puts on some underwear, leaves his room to go to the bathroom when he sees Kino sitting on the living room couch talking with his roommate Yanan. He stops in his tracks and becomes wide-eyed with surprise. 

“Oh I thought you left already…” Yuto feels just a tiny bit awkward.

“Oh, well I was in the middle of leaving, when your roommate here stopped me and offered some food.” Kino turns to Yanan smiling and Yanan turns to Yuto smiling. 

Yuto thinks this is very strange, but tries not to dwell on it.

“Well, sorry for interrupting your conversation. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” Yuto starts to walk away when Kino gets up, walks towards him, and stands in front of him.

“I actually have to get going, but I’ll see you later.” Kino kisses Yuto deeply one last time before giving him a smile that looked like a smirk and leaving the apartment. Yuto stands there dazed while Yanan looks at him with his arms crossed and a big knowing smile on his face.

“Well, well, well, look like you finally let loose last night.”

Yuto gathers himself and feels a little embarrassed.

“Shut up…” He trails off shyly while walking to the bathroom and hearing Yanan’s snide laughter.

While in the shower, Yuto is left wondering again about Kino’s remark. What did he mean he was gonna see him later? He couldn’t stop thinking about it and when he got back into his room, that’s when he finally noticed a small paper with writing on it. The only thing on it was an address. Yuto scoffed to himself but he also found himself keeping the paper, so there wasn’t much thinking left to do… right?

-  
After that night, Yuto went back to his regular schedule of college classes and part-time work. It had been a few days and he had yet to find the right excuse or right time to go to the address that was left for him. He wasn’t sure what to do once he got there, but he also didn’t want to think about it. It’s not like he’s never met up with a supposed one-night stand again, but he was never given an address before either. Was this where he worked? Is this his home? He had no way of figuring out what type of place it was, only that it wasn’t too far from the school. 

While walking with these thoughts in mind, that’s when he looks up from the ground and sees him! It’s Kino, except he looks a little different? Instead of platinum blonde, his hair is now jet black and isn’t styled so his hair flops down to cover his forehead. He also has a different aura about himself that comes from the style of pastel colored clothing. He seems softer? Either way, Yuto is confused by the quick and obvious change between the Kino that night and the Kino he’s seeing right now, yet he doesn’t hesitate to stop to try to talk to him. 

“Hey!” Yuto runs up behind Kino. 

The boy turns around and looks confused that Yuto is talking to him.

“I’m sorry. Are you talking to me? Do I know you?” Yuto is instantly stunned and stops walking. The other boy stops walking and has the same expression of confusion on his face. Yuto’s mind starts racing with chaotic thoughts. Is he acting like he doesn’t know me on purpose? Did he regret that night? Either way, Yuto can feel himself getting angry and takes out the paper with the address on it. 

“Here.” Yuto says with a steady and calm voice. He gives the paper to the boy.

“Next time you have a goal in mind, don’t leave this behind.” Yuto knows he’s being petty but he can’t help it since he’s feeling really hurt right now. He walks away leaving the boy completely dumbfounded. The boy tried calling out to him, but he ignores him and continues walking to where he’s supposed to meet up with his friends. Soon, he’s out of ear shot and view to the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! this is a whole mess but it's here to stay this time! :)


End file.
